


Levy the pain with a lie

by Nonexistent_Dragon



Category: N/A - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Pain, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistent_Dragon/pseuds/Nonexistent_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is bad sorry it's my first posted thing. Anyway it's supposed to be open-ended so you can kinda make it your own.</p></blockquote>





	Levy the pain with a lie

Nobody could believe it, not you, not her, not even the god taking her away could believe she was dying.

It wasn't quick, it wasn't peaceful, it was gut wrenching, heart crushingly painful, for everyone, except her. She smiled through the pain, the tears, the blood, and she just acted like she always did, like it was okay, like nothing hurt her, like nothing was wrong. We all knew how it would end, she would go with a hopeful smile, say something heart-warming and leave us forever. 

He fought it. He fought her smile, her words, her pained laugh, and yelled at her like she was a child and had broken something. She was no child but she did break something, his heart. She stomped on it with every excruciating giggle, every soft word, every dimming blink. 

He didn't even make sense anymore he was babbling like a mad man, while holding her withering frame, his words plagued all of our ears, echoing, unreal, like it was a dream...no...a nightmare that none of us could wake from ever again, especially her.

His words ended quick, as she let out a bone rattleing cough. The words she said haunt me and everyone who was there. " I lied." She gasped out with the still soft pained smile on her face, then it faded, her smile, her eyes, her life erased from existence. He was still holding her now fully limp and grey body, no tears, no words. 

I knew what he was thinking though, we all where thinking it.

Why did she lie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad sorry it's my first posted thing. Anyway it's supposed to be open-ended so you can kinda make it your own.


End file.
